This invention relates to data storage devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to protecting data storage devices.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns protective covers for optically read disks.
Disks which are read optically store digital data in the form of microscopic pits on a bottom surface thereof. These disks include CDs, CD-ROM, CD-RW, DVDs etc. The encoded data is read using a laser which is typically projected through a transparent protective surface integrally formed on the lower surface of the disk. Damage or contamination of the protective surface can result in distortion of the read data.
To prevent damage to the disks protective covers have been developed. Many of the protective covers must be removed before the disk can be read. This is a substantial inconvenience and provides a window of time, just prior to insertion into a reading device, when damage can occur. To overcome this problem, covers have been developed which are intended to be kept in place when reading the disk. While this is a desirable goal, the protective covers have many problems.
As an example, a prior art cover includes several clips spaced around the periphery thereof to receive and engage the outer periphery of a disk. The cover is formed of a single unitary structure. The cover is necessarily very flimsy, as it must be very thin to permit access to the data. The flimsy nature of the cover, and specifically the clips, prevents a secure engagement with a disk, resulting in the cover easily disengaging the disk. In order to provide the rigidity sufficient to allow a secure attachment, the cover must be of a thickness which inhibits reading of data on the disk. In particular, DVD disks are greatly affected by covers. DVDs include two layers which must be read. One layer is a video layer and the other is an audio layer. An additional layer can prevent reading data from the deeper layer.
Additionally, the disks are often difficult to position in a read device, and are often caught or snagged when inserted into automatic feed readers, resulting in malfunctions. Another cover includes a sheet material having two sided tape positioned on an inner portion around a central opening. The tape adheres the inner edge of the cover to the disk. Again, when inserting the disk and cover into an automatic feed device, such as a automotive CD player, the loose outer edge of the cover can catch on the inlet of the device. This can jam the player, fold or otherwise damage the cover and prevent reading of the data on the disk.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective cover for an optically read disk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover which can remain in position during reading of the data stored thereon.
And another object of the invention is to provide a protective cover which can be used on substantially any disk.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover which is easily installed and replaced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cover which is sufficiently thin to allow reading of data from a disk while having rigidity sufficient for a secure attachment.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the instant invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a protective cover for protecting a read side of an optical disk including a circumferential frame for receiving and engaging the optical disk and a shield. The frame includes a continuous end wall having an upper edge and a lower edge, an annular base extending radially inwardly from the lower edge and a plurality of spaced apart tabs extending radially inwardly from the upper edge for engaging an upper surface of an optical disk. The shield is transparent and has an inner edge defining a central opening, an outer edge and a generally planar annular surface extending between the outer edge and the inner edge. The shield is carried by the annular base for receiving and covering the read side of the optical disk.
In a further embodiment, the cover is in combination with an optical disk. The optical disk includes an outer edge, a center hole, an upper surface and a readable surface having a readable portion intermediate the outer edge and the center hole. The protective cover removably covers the readable surface of the optical disk. The protective cover includes a circumferential frame including a continuous end wall having an upper edge and a lower edge, an annular base extending radially inwardly from the lower edge and a plurality of spaced apart tabs extending radially inwardly from the upper edge and overlying and engaging the upper surface of the disk. The cover further includes a shield that is transparent and has an inner edge defining a central opening, an outer edge and a generally planar annular surface extending between the outer edge and the inner edge. The shield is carried by the annular base and carrying and covering the read side of the optical disk.